Mufflers of this kind are generally known and are in particular used as standard in motor vehicles to reduce the noise level generated by the vehicle engine. They are as a rule provided with inner bases which support the inner pipes and separate different chambers from one another. These inner bases are in this respect usually designed as stiff. The inner pipes are as a rule welded to the respective base passage. In addition, the inner bases can also be welded from the outside to the jacket of the housing, for example, via a respective elongated hole.
High stresses arise due to different temperatures at the jacket and at gas-conducting pipes, the stresses either having to be taken up by the inner bases by deformation or having to be reduced by sliding seats between the pipes. The connections between the inlet pipes or the outlet pipes and the inner pipes are in particular problematic due to the different temperatures.